This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Motor proteins are found in almost all eukaryotic cells. They convert chemical energy from ATP hydrolysis to mechanical work that power muscle contraction and directional movement along cytoskeletal tracks. Over the years, the structural basis of how the motor proteins work has been established by solving the X-ray and cryo- EM structure for different domains of several motor proteins. What remains missing is the dynamic process connecting different states of motor protein's catalytic cycle. By teaming up with experts of single-molecule techniques from the Selvin lab here at UIUC, we hope to gain a molecular understanding of the stepping mechanism of motor protein (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/motor).